Known methods of forming conductors on electrically insulating substrates suffer from several disadvantages, amongst them the limitation that they place on line resolution and exact placement. Often, the techniques are cumbersome, can only be implemented using batch processing and when used to apply conductors to opposite sides of a substrate, each side has to be processed separately.